Almost
by Bebe Gurrl
Summary: After being defeated by Battousai, Soujiro Seta settles to a new life and finds happiness. How long will this peace in his heart endure, especially now that he has found true affection? (SouMi)
1. Prologue

Nikki's Notes: This is my first Rurouni Kenshin fic (though it has been my fave for years). Hope you guys enjoy this. Obviously based on Soujiro A.K.A Mr. Smiley and later on some Misao and Soujiro goodness. (Dang, I love innocent-looking bishounens!). By the way, I don't own either the series or Mr. Seta. I wont give y'all a reason to sue me.

Prologue

Blood stains in the snow were a familiar scenario to him, except that the fluid which marked the icy ground was that of another man he killed a very long time ago. But that was very far from his memories now, back then when he was still unclear of his endeavors and his childish dreams still filled with vengeance. He asked himself: _What had become of me? _Grief started to overcome his feelings and made his eyes flicker and teary. _Maybe I deserve this. _ Maybe not.

As he felt every drop of life flow out from his open wounds, he was running out of breaths to take. Every hole that the bullets had punched through his body gave him a couple more minutes to taste the last moments of life. He could not even feel the snow beneath him nor hear the sounds of the bamboos hitting each other from the cold rush of wind. No anything. Just pain… and later on… a familiar face appearing from above his head.

He knew her, not for a long time but he knew her completely. The way she walks, the magic of her stare and how she would smile back when he does his usual grin. _Misao…. My sweet Misao…._

Unlike any other painful moments that they have endured together, she was silent, watching him as tears slowly fell from her crystal eyes. Painful but quiet sobs filled his ears but when he tried to raise a hand to wipe her tears away, fate would not let him. How could it be so cruel that he could not show her his undying affection and let him touch her one last time? He tried more and more, all in vain. But, loving like she always was, she moved her own hand closer to him and wiped his own tears instead. That was the only time that he realized he was crying, too.

With her caresses, an honest smile emerged from his bloody lips. And like a mirror, she smiled back. Then he laid there. Motionless.

He never moved again.


	2. Wanderlust

Nikki's Notes: To the prologue reviewers Thanks for the reviews (keep 'em coming!). Some are asking just what the prologue means. Here's a hint: the prologue is an important part of this story because it resembles HALF of the ending (so there's a lot more for y'all). This story has a certain twist in it, and unlike any other stories, the important events are in the climax, not in the ending. Though the ending itself is important too, the story gives stress to certain events in which Soujiro finds happiness and how he struggles to keep it (this ain't just a sequence of happy events; the story has a deeper plot). So that's about it and I hope y'all read and review the next chapters! This is just the beginning. )

Chapter 1: Wanderlust

After Kenshin Himura defeated The Tenken, he left him a choice to live his own life. Their duel became very emotional at the end, making Kenshin see through Soujiro's hidden thoughts beneath the smile. What Soujiro didn't realize all the while was his choice to part from his Sensei, Makoto Shishio, but now that Battousai gave him the perfect chance, he made a good decision to wander about and find the answers to his own questions.

Wandering. That was his idea. There were so much more than killing and getting paid. Though his salary as an elite assassin would help him a lot, Soujiro knows it will take a lot more than money to start his own, new life.

He first started walking the streets of Aioya until his feet gave up on him and he had to take a rest in an inn. Nobody knew who he was fortunately, but he could never tell. The government was enraged by the Juppon Gatana and executed every living member that they have arrested. There were still those who remained alive, himself included, but for how long?

When the last candle blew out, Soujiro stared at the dark ceiling and though of endless, senseless things. _California Maki or Tempura? How does Shishio take a bath with all those bandages? How many sheep should I count before I fall asleep? _Endless worry kept him busy for a few moments , when all else that he did not think about started to come out one by one.

_Why should I sleep now in this comfy bedroom? Have I carried enough sacks of rice for me to finally rest?_

This made him jump from surprise. He went totally berserk when Himura had told him how he analyzed his true feelings. Now, Himura is gone. What is with that question!

Cold sweat was coming out from his fore head as he laid back, panting. Did the experience of child abuse permanently stayed within his brain and never let go? Truly, he wanted to find out every answer to his question. That is why he wandered. To have time to ask himself and to find out the answer. And these were only few of the questions that kept him awake:

_Do sons of prostitutes like me really have to be punished? _

_Is it justice to kill someone who had done you wrong?_

_Would I ever have my own family?_

_If so, would I make love to a prostitute and give her a child?_

_And will I make my child carry 100 sacks of rice everyday?_

"I cant sleep, dammit!", he cursed, throwing the pillow repeatedly across the bed and later on to his own face. Not very long after, footsteps were heard outside is room and Soujiro found a sleepless innkeeper cursing at his door.

"Are you nuts, boy? Do you have any idea what time it is! You're disturbing a lot of people here!"

He grinned to his fullest after receiving that harsh scolding, and after having enough of that stupid, smiling face, the innkeeper gave up and returned to his room with stomping feet.

So how did Soujiro sleep that night? Simple. He imagined Houji giving a speech about their missions for the nth time. Houji. The most effective sleeping device. May he rest in peace.

The next morning, Soujiro crawled out of bed lazily and fell on top of something stiff. His eyes wont help him detect what it is, but his nose helped him recognize the thing he had landed on.

Newspaper.

The thick collection of paper laid there in front of his face. Slowly, he rubbed his eyes and cleared them, only to be shocked at the headline.

"KYOTO POLICE STATION BOMBED"

_Who the hell would bomb Kyoto police station? _He asked himself. _Could it be another underground group of rebels who wants to overthrow the Meiji government? _Certainly.

The Meiji government had so many affiliations which not everybody knew. Those were no secrets to Soujiro himself, and surely those who bombed the police station knew of it, too.

_Yes. It could be another group of rebels. But not the Juppon Gatana. _

Soujiro paused, raised his head and then stared at nowhere.

_How sure am I?_

Heavy was the feeling of losing the people that you have worked with every day. This feeling, Soujiro was not spared. He loved every one of them, especially Yuri and Shishio, the first people who treated him like a person. There were nights when he longed for Yuri's hand running through his hair, like what she did when Himura gave him justice not long ago. And there were times too, when he wished Shishio would be there to give him orders, no matter how silly they would be.

At his third day of being a rurouni, he got out of the inn and explored the streets of Aioya once more. Aroma of the restaurants, yelling of the people, sounds of the carriages greeted him every corner. Though he kept his samurai instincts with him, he left the emotionless smile which Himura had seen through. The smile which is the key to his utmost secrets was no longer within him. If he would smile again, it would be an honest expression of joy.

There were no newspapers that day for him. He did not know who bombed the Kyoto police station. However, the knowledge that it will never be a Juppon Gatana member calmed his heart.

Passing through the streets slowly, he thought of a place where he could settle.

Should he be working in a restaurant?

Should he be building his own dojo?

Or, as what his friends suggested to him for having those quick, graceful movements, should he be a dancer?

He smiled at the thought, remembering how they teased his perfect body coordination. Raising his head, he searched for a bar where he could apply those "skills". But then… at the corner of the wall, something familiar to him can be seen.

Stealthily, he moved towards the cold, rough wall to have a view of it. The he saw it: a poster with a sketch of a boy's face with a smile on his lips.

"WANTED: SOUJIRO SETA, JUPPON GATANA MEMBER.

SUSPECT FOR KYOTO POLICE STATION BOMBING."


	3. Noises From The Inn

Nikki's Notes: Okay. Thanks for the reviews, but hey, I just don't get it. I meant it when I said I love Soujiro! So I'm not going to be mean to him for the rest of the fic! I respect your opinions, but please, read before you react (and saying that it's so senseless). I accept any kind of criticism as long as it doesn't get too personal. I hope you wont be afraid to give more reviews (yay, I don't bite). Thanks again—and PEACE OUT! I'm also a huge Soujiro fan!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Kenshin! You wont believe what Kaoru and I saw."

Yahiko was panting, with Kaoru behind him, clutching a bag of tofu. Kenshin could see the look of disbelief on his face, sweat rolling down his face. "What about it, Yahiko?"

"You remember the boy you told us about? The one whom Shishio brainwashed?"

Kenshin paused, wondering. "Soujiro Seta? What about him?"

"Is he dead?", Sanosuke asked.

"Sano, don't be so mean!", Kaoru said. She went to the kitchen to return the bag of tofu, then came back with worry in her eyes. "He's wanted for the bombing of the Kyoto police station."

"What!", Kenshin gasped, standing up from his position.

"I know he wouldn't do such a thing!", Sano protested. "When we left him, he was a changed person, right, Kenshin?"

"Yes. I believe so.", Kenshin agreed.

Yahiko turned his eyes to Kaoru, who was obviously on Kenshin's side. A look of doubt crossed his face. "But… you cant be so sure, right?"

There was silence in the room for a minute, giving Kenshin a time to think.

"Yahiko's right. But…", Kenshin paused, thinking harder. "I believe that he REALLY is a changed man. He even asked help from me because he doesn't want to be wrong anymore."

"Well,", Sano said. "If what Kenshin said was right, I bet Soujiro can handle himself!"

"Sano, stop being a jerk.", Kaoru hissed. "Kenshin, I think this is a time to help. As far as I know, the punishment for such a crime is…. Public execution." Her face revealed sadness, as if convincing Kenshin to do what is asked.

All the while that her friends were talking, Misao leaned against the wall, listening hardly to everything they say. _Soujiro Seta?_ She had heard his name before, especially when Kenshin returned after defeating Makoto Shishio. Everyday, Kenshin would narrate the battles that he went through, and that's when he mentioned his name. _Tenken no Soujiro. The Divine Sword._

Misao was pretty impressed by Kenshin's ability to make his enemies realize how wrong they were. Soujiro Seta's story was probably the most emotional she has ever heard, the reason behind that fake smile, and how he told Kenshin, "Back then, you didn't protect me!". She also knew that Kenshin had defeated him because he showed a lot of emotions, something that he hasn't done for years. That was all she knew about him. His face, his features and the power of his smile is unknown to her.

"If he really is in Aoiya, then we would need someone to track him down.", Kaoru said. "And that someone is…", she paused, then quickly moved the sliding door to her side, revealing an eavesdropping Misao. "…Ms. Makamichi."

"Aha!", Yahiko winked. "How long have you been listening?"

"Well, I keep hearing about the police station.", Misao lied.

"Misao…", Kenshin spoke. "The person who is known to be the culprit needs our help. He was an enemy before buti know this is just one big mistake. I know you have heard this before, Misao."

She eyed Kenshin for a second, then crossed her arms. "Something tells me that this boy is guilty."

"But Misao, Kenshin promised to help him. I think now is the perfect time to do that. If there's someone who knows how to roam the streets of Aoiya, that's you.", Kaoru pleaded.

Misao thought about what her friends had said. Should she really help that stranger? Does a former member of the Juppon Gatana deserve her mercy?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The streets of Aoiya were like a small garden to Misao. Everyday she would roam them, climbing on top of houses. She almost memorized the daily activities of the people. Today, however, she will roam the streets in search of a bandit. Someone who is not worthy of her time.

If it hasn't been her friendship with Kenshin and the others, she would strongly disapprove of helping that boy, no matter how dramatic his life story may seem. _All members of the Juppon Gatana deserve to be executed, if not imprisoned. _She tells herself every step she takes, with Kenshin and the others following her from behind.

"Exactly how can we find him if he is wanted?", she asked impatiently, pausing right in the middle of the street. _Who is this bastard whom they are seeking?_

"Right here, Misao.", Kenshin said. He stood near a wall wit ha poster of a boy with a smiling face. Misao stared at the sketch, scratching her head. _Is this Soujiro Seta?_

The sketch could be inaccurate, but surely it could be the closest resemblance of the suspect. A small, feminine face with boyish bangs and the curl of his lips so well-defined that she thought he had the most "practiced" smile she had ever seen. The suspect looked no older than herself. "The suspect is a… kid?", she said in disbelief.

"Well—yes! I've seen him myself!"

All of them looked at the man who spoke. He was a small, thin man with unruly hair dressed in a green peasant shirt.

"You've seen him?", Yahiko asked.

"He spent 2 nights in my inn and he just left this morning! I didn't know he was wanted!", the man angrily shouted at himself.

"Mister, did he mentioned where he might be going?", Kaoru asked.

The man shrugged his shoulders angrily. "He looks like a homeless, wandering bastard to me! Damn., that boy made weird sounds last night, I had to shut him up! Bad thing the police released these posters late. I shouldve made lots of money from that bastard!"

"Wait a minute!", Sano protested. "If Soujiro knows he is wanted, why would he still stay in your inn?"

"You mean he doesn't know about his crimes? Stupid kid!", the man hissed.

"Well, with all these posters around., he might have the knowledge that he is wanted…", Kaoru sighed, looking at the dozen of posters against the walls.

Kenshin stood frozen. "Something seems quite wrong about this… though I'm not sure what…", he said.

"Whatever it is, we have no time! Do you want to find that boy or what?", Misao demanded.

To her surprise, her friends were all suspended in deep thoughts, all of them, even the brainless Sanosuke. Misao tried to analyze the problem: Seta does not know he is wanted. How could it be possible if he did a crime? Or… did he do a crime?

"The Kyoto police station was bombed last night, as the news said.", Kenshin said.

"That is correct.", Misao followed.

"The innkeeper said that Soujiro was noisy last night and he had to hush him down. Which means…"

"Soujiro was at the inn last night."

Kenshin's aura began to change. All of them stared at each other's eyes, passing a message that they have all realized.

Soujiro Seta is being framed.


	4. In The Hands Of A Savior

Shade from the thin layer of roof was the only saving grace that he saw around him. The rest was plain horrifying. Small cuts and bruises covered his aching arms, which he had used to crawl his way through the ground. His feet were also extremely painful and his right leg was fractured slightly. Even his head was not spared; it was throbbing from a hard hit a while ago. The pain was so unbearable but he dared not to wish for anybody to see him. If someone did, he will be as good as dead.

At the corner of his eyes, he saw a shadow of a slim-built girl reflected on the ground before him. _Someone's standing on the roof._ His instincts told him to hide away, but the shadow stood steadily, as if watching his moments of pain. Raising his head a little, he caught a glimpse of her fresh, young face, and thought that she was another Aoiya resident. Her ninja suit made him feel wrong about the pity in her eyes. Was she going to kill him?

Soujiro's head dropped back to the ground but he continued to peek if she moved at all. For a few seconds, she remained in her stance, then she jumped her way down, causing a loud thud on his ears as her feet reached the ground.

It took a while before she finally spoke,"…. Soujiro Seta?", she asked quietly, her voice that of a young lady.

_Am I going to tell her and give her a reason to kill me?_ It was a good thing she still asked but to him it was also a dilemma. Soujiro raised his head, full of effort, but dropped unconscious to the ground.

0-0-0-0-0-0-

_What's a girl to do?_

If Misao was only strong enough to pick him up, she would, seeing his bad condition. She looked at his full body up and down repeatedly, shaking her head. _This is terrible. He needs help immediately. _

How? If she and her friends had not decided to separate from each other that morning, they would have the slimmest chance to find Soujiro Seta alive. However, now that what they're looking for is right before her eyes, she did not expect that he would be this way. So far, the best way to help him is to bring him to her house. But how? What would the people do if they saw her helping a suspect? How would she carry him? Halfway through her thinking, she heard the sounds of hooves coming closer and closer. Just in time, a horse passed, carrying on its back a man and a cart of haystack.

Cleverly, she took off his blue clothing and wrapped it securely around his face, but careful enough not to suffocate him. _Just a little more, Soujiro, I'm taking you home. _"Hey! Please stop!", she hollered at the man behind a horse, making him look her way. "We need your help. Please give us a ride and take us back home."

The man stopped his horse, staring at the covered face of Soujiro Seta.

"Please."

"Hop on.", he finally said. He got off from the brown steed and helped her pick the victim from the ground.

They carefully placed Soujiro inside the cart of haystack. Misao hopped in and said, "Please go straight ahead. I'll tell you when to stop."

Soon the man reached Misao's home and helped her carry the victim again. She placed him on her own bed and gave the man all the pennies she had on her pocket. She took a few seconds to rest, and finally she stared at the lad, completely removing the blue clothing from his face. _What now?_

It will be evening soon. Kenshin and the others have not yet returned. She knows a little about medicine, but so far, she is used to cleansing the wounds by applying hot water. _That's right! _ Quickly she went to the kitchen and fetched the hot water and got a basin with a clean towel. _I hope this would help ease your pain. _

Pouring the hot water to the basin, she dipped the towel carefully and prepared to touch his wounds with it. She gasped for air, wishing that she would do so successfully and without making him shout in pain, like what she does when she cleans her own wounds. Somehow a glimpse of hope came to her when Soujiro showed signs of consciousness.

"You're safe here.", Misao whispered. The boy tried hard to open his eyes to no avail. "Listen. I'm going to clean your wounds. This may hurt, but you need it."

With a quick move of her hand, she pressed the hot towel into one of his bruises. She heard nothing from him but a sudden, loud hiss pf pain.

"Try to stay still—"

She pressed harder. This time, he was able to open his eyes as the pain came about. He took in several gasps of air, then tried to speak.

"I—I didn't do it!"

Misao stopped. "I know."

Soujiro gasped for more air, clinging to Misao's wrist like a scared child. "They have framed you. Now try not to panic. You'll be safe here."

Hearing her words, Soujiro slowly let go of his tight, unsteady grip. He closed his eyes, as if trying to rest the turmoil and deceit within. "I don't know why…"

"Where am I?", his eyes flickered and opened, seeing her face completely. _Who are you?_

"You're in my house."

"And you…?"

"Let's just say that I'm a close friend of someone who helped you not so long ago."

_Someone who helped me?_ Soujiro tried to uncover the past for some answers. _Nobody helped me! Shishio?... it cant be possible. Could it be… Himura?_

"Now,", she said, breaking his thoughts. "How did you get these terrible wounds?"

He raised a hand to his forehead and massaged it to ease the pain. "When someone had recognized me from the posters, the chased and mobbed me."

"… And you didn't protect yourself?", she asked in a strange tone.

_No. I didn't. if I would, I could kill someone. Just like before. _"I… just ran away and got lost."

"Misao!"

Both looked at the troubled faces by the door, all surprised by the stranger lying on the bed with the basin of water beside him.

"I found him."

0-0-0-0-0-0-

"It was a good thing we knew that you're just being framed." Kenshin spoke. Soujoro was still lying in bed, with Misao still cleansing his wounds. Kaoru sat beside her, treating his fracture with bandages. "Tell me, Soujiro,", Kenshin continued. "Why do you think this is happening?"

"We knew from the start that this is all a lie.", Yahiko added.

Soujiro grimaced at the pain of his broken leg, but tried hard to concentrate at the question. "Sure enough, the Meiji government didn't want me alive."

"Why? Because you're Shishio's right-hand man?", Sano asked.

"Maybe so.", he replied.

"That's crappy! They actually think that you will continue Shishio's legacy?", Misao protested.

Kenshin nodded. "Could be. But…"

"Maybe they wanted to clear the country of people like me."

"Yes, but they would have to frame a lot more people to do that.", Kaoru said thoughtfully.

Kenshin focused on the lad, thinking hard. "Do you know something Soujiro?"

"What do you mean?"

"Being an asset of a rebel group, you know things about the government that they didn't want you to release."

Soujiro sighed, asking himself why he didn't think of the question before. Now that Himura mentioned it…

"I admit I know too much."


	5. Start Of Friendship

Nikki's Notes: Thanks for the reviews, and again PEACE OUT to Soujiro's girl fans. Of course our Tenken isn't going to be a weakling in this story. He's just injured and need more time to recover from that broken leg of his. I wanna tell y'all something: ( this might be a spoiler, but I think it wouldn't do no harm) there will be a part on this story in which Misao flirts with Soujiro by challenging him to a friendly duel. Who knows what they would end up doing… That's all, and I hope that y'all read on to know where that part comes in. Go, Sou-chan! (grabs pompoms)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Damn Meiji government! They would risk anything to save themselves!"

Her cheeks turned red from anger. _This is so unfair! _Angrily she collected her reactions when she first met Soujiro Seta in person. First, she saw him crawling on the ground with all those terrible wounds all over his body. Secondly, even at the pain of his injuries, he wanted to tell her that he's innocent. _How miserable, _she thought. If she imagined her fate if she was in his shoes right now, she could punch a hole in the stone wall in anger.

From Kenshin's stories, Soujiro was a ruthless but misguided youth who claimed the lives of many. But that was a long time ago. He has changed! That's what Kenshin said, and Kenshin is always right.

"You're damn right, Misao, but you speak as if you already know him..", Kaoru commented.

Misao blushed at her comment. Truly, she has a tendency to let herself feel so close to a person when she had only met him a day or even an hour ago. That was how friendly she was, and now she did it again. "W-well..", she defended herself, "Well I do know him now! And I know why he's framed too!". She paused, thinking harder. "Hey, Kaoru! What do you think will happen to him now?"

Kaoru shrugged her shoulders. "The best thing we could do is to keep him until he's nursed back to health. I don't know what to do next… perhaps Kenshin knows."

Misao nodded confidently. "I bet he does. I bet he could help him."

Kaoru smiled at her and winked an eye. "Sincerely, this is your house and I expect that you do most of the work for that boy."

"Huh? What?", Misao thought out loud. "Kenshin is the only one who could get him out of this! You cant expect me to correct things for him like what Kenshin plans to do!"

"No, I don't mean that!", Kaoru shook her head. "What I said was, maybe you could do take care of him while Kenshin is planning to get things straight. After all, you're the first person whom he found security..", she stopped, giving the dumbstruck Misao a time to think. "Do you get me now?"

Misao nodded. "Okay. Only if you promise to help me."

"Oh, yes, why not?", Kaoru replied. "But Misao, I cant help you all the time, so there will be moments when you have to do it yourself."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Even if it was all true, Soujiro still cant believe that he's being framed because of government issues. He stared blankly on the wall, thinking of what Makoto Shishio had always reminded him. _The government has to be changed._ Though all his Sensei wants is power and more power, Soujiro clearly knows of each issue that makes the government drive people to overthrow them.

He knows where the citizens' taxes all end up in.

He knows who are the officials who ordered the assassination of fellow officials.

He knows most of them who contribute to graft and corruption.

Those are only few of the things that he knew. There are still many more; he could even point out all those involved in pyramid scams and those who had children by prostitutes. And because of all these knowledge, they wanted him killed. They feared that eventually, he would build his own association and squeal each scandal to the mass. All members of the Juppon Gatana knew little of these things, but, being Shishio's right-hand man, Soujiro knows perfectly as his Sensei does.

What bothered him more is the hospitality of Himura's colleagues. How could they help someone who was their enemy before? He would understand if Himura himself wanted to help him, but his friends… especially that ninja girl….

Soujiro expects that Himura's companions were only forced to go along with him in saving other's lives. They would probably listen to Kenshin because he is a good man, but that doesn't mean that they liked what they're doing. Especially if it's for him. A former Juppon Gatana member. One of its deadliest. And not to mention, a loyal servant to Shishio Makoto.

"Hey! Your breakfast is here!", a girl cheekily called out.

Soujiro turned to see the ninja girl holding a tray of hot soup and tea. "You don't need to worry. I cooked this stuff, Kaoru didn't." She carefully placed the tray on his lap. "I bet you haven't eaten since yesterday, Seta."

It was no surprise she knows his surname too. His face was all over Aoiya. He remembered what she asked yesterday, if he is or he's not Soujiro Seta, and how he hesitated because she might kill him. _Well, so much for a girl who wanted to help. _

"This is too much… I cant thank you enough.", he whispered shyly, but in truth he wanted to gobble up the food before him in hunger.

"That's okay, to tell you the truth, I was rather guilty because I was really hesitant to help you.", she whispered back.

Soujiro's smiley face started to change. _I knew it. _

"I-I understand. But isnt it bothering you that you're involved now..?", he erased the stupid look off his face and asked.

"Look. Someone has to stand up to those Meiji guys. And this is what Kenshin and I do! We help!", she said confidently.

He looked at her and smiled, then scratched his head, "I didn't catch your name."

"Misao Makimachi! Leader of the Oni gang!", she stood up and strikes a pose.

"Misao, neh?", he jeered. _You're such a bubbly girl!_

She sat back down, this time closer to him. "Kenshin told me you were very energetic. How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"Man, you don't look like it! People would see you as my little brother, don't you think? You must be smiling a lot to retain that baby face…", Misao paused, surprised. _Oops. Did I just remind him of his killer smile? I mean, literally speaking, KILLER smile…?_

_Ouch. She thinks it's the perfect time to bring back my memories. Ooh, such painful memories…_ "I wanted to tell you that I don't fake my smiles anymore.", he said honestly.

_I didn't mean it…._her lip curled as she muffled her apologies. "Yeah, an honest smile is prettier than a fake one I guess.."

"Aww, never mind!", Soujiro smirked. Once again, he looked at the feisty lady, eyeing her from her slim, flawless legs to her rather "small" bosom then to her bright, pretty face. She looked much like his age, energetic and talkative like him. It's a strange feeling to Soujiro though, he had never compared himself to others like her before, but it was a nice feeling to have a sense of connectivity. _Perhaps, _he thought, _this is the point where friendships begin. _

"You might want to start your breakfast.", Misao said thoughtfully. "I cooked it. I wanna know if it's great!"

_So I'm your guinea pig, neh? _He thought sarcastically. But maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. After all, his stomach was growling for the last few minutes that she brought in the breakfast. It smells so great and looked worth trying. He picked up the bowl and sipped from the lid. Misao waited excitedly for a reaction.

Soujiro's face brightened. "You're a master chef in the making!"

"Don't lie to me!", she frowned. Soujiro shook his head repeatedly.

"Na-ah.", he winked. "I love to eat and I can tell this is genuine cooking."

Though she wasn't sure if she heard him correct, a smile emerged from her lips. She has been praised for her cooking before, by Sanosuke and Yahiko and even Kenshin himself, but she had always thought that they needed someone to save them from eating the meals that Kaoru had prepared. This time, someone whom she barely knew praised her. Not to mention that he had never tasted her cooking before, so there really is no point of comparison except for gourmet cooking that he had tried. "I'm glad you like it!", she said.

One more thing that she felt within her is good companionship. She never could imagine that not so long ago he was one of the most dangerous enemies that they ever dealt with. Now, there they are, speaking like they have known each other for years. Whenever she was beside him, she would ask herself whether she felt wrong about even talking to him, but whenever she finds the answer it would always be a feeling of security and joy. _He wasnt so cruel after all. I could easily make friends but I never felt so ecstatic like this!_

Misao got up, wearing a happy face. "Finish that up! I wanna see what you're made of!"


	6. Plot Of The Hungry

The clear blue sky brought a pleasant afternoon to the residents of Aoiya. The sun was shining so brightly that even the darkest corners were lit up. Carriages occupied the streets, vendors and restaurant owners filled them with noise. In the middle of the road, Sanosuke and Yahiko walked beneath the hot, bright afternoon sunshine.

"What are we looking for anyway?", Yahiko asked impatiently.

"We got the bean curd, the noodles, the shiitake mushrooms,", Sano said, counting the list of menu. "All we need is beef and we're going home!"

"Alright!", Yahiko said in relief. "What is Misao up to anyways?"

"I think she's going to cook her specialty this lunch. That's why I volunteered to buy these for her!", Sano smiled.

"Oh, yeah I love Misao's cooking!", Yahiko replied. "But isn't it strange that she wanted to cook this lunch? You know, she often tells that she doesn't like cooking that much."

"Ooh, boy, you ask too many questions!", Sano grumbled. "But, yeah, I agree. I wonder what's gotten into her…"

0-0-0-0-0-

Kenshin and Okina sat face to face. The old man continued to sip on his tea as Kenshin discussed his problem to him. Himura was helpful to others all the time, but his situation now is different, especially when he heard the name of the Tenken. Kenshin tried hard to convince him that the boy has renewed of his past and that the government has framed him due to possible reasons. Though Okina believed in him with his entire mind, he could still sense that there is a bigger problem to be solved.

"Okina," Kenshin called, "I know that we're not safe as long as the boy is here. But we're already involved now, so we might as well help him."

Okina sipped on his tea again before replying, "Yes. I know. That kid owes us a lot!"

"Yeah.. But honestly I have no idea what to do with him now.", Kenshin jeered.

Okina rested his hands on the table, thinking. "Well—he could invent his own phony death.. or.."

"Or?"

"… kiss his loved ones goodbye and jump off a cliff."

"Come on, old man.", Kenshin insisted. "I know he can take care of himself but I don't really know if he knows how to stay in control."

"Sincerely, I think this is a tough situation here, even I couldn't think of a better solution.", Okina admitted. "Where is that boy anyways?"

0-0-0-0-0-

"Show me that _Reduced Earth _you're talking about!"

Soujiro, who was still fresh from his injuries, sat at the pavement, watching Misao fling her arms as she insisted. He already thanked her for the heart breakfast, but it seems that the bubbly ninja wants more gratitude. She continued to tug his clothing and plead him to tell more of his skills with a demo. _Maybe if I just keep smiling, she would quit. Just like the old times. Heh heh. _

"Soujiro! I _wont _quit bugging you, silly brat! Show me some moves!"

"Alright, alright.", Soujiro sighed. He stood up, grabbing the wooden pole to assist him. It wasn't such a bother at all, in fact, he wanted to show off what he's got to her.

"Keep an eye on me! You don't have a clue of how fast I am!", he tilted his head cockily. Misao raised an eyebrow.

He prepared for his signature move confidently as Misao watched, waiting to be impressed. Then he almost did it, he switched to his fastest speed when he remembered his slightly broken leg.

He dropped to the ground, clutching his leg like a kid. "Hurts like shit!", he moaned.

She giggled like a maniac as he curled in pain. "I cant believe you're that fast. My—I haven't seen every detail of your fall!", she teased.

Running to him, she offered a hand to help him get up. "You didn't remind me of your leg. Sorry.", she apologized with a smile. "As if you haven't seen it!", Soujiro said, grabbing her hand.

"Sit beside me at the pavement.", he requested. They both sat beside each other, and it took a while before they spoke again.

"Have you toured Aoiya? I mean—all of it?", she asked.

He sighed in frustration. "In case you forgot, Miss, I AM WANTED."

"Before you were wanted!", she repeated her question.

"Not really."

"I see…", she thought out loud. "There's a nearby river that's so pretty, especially during the night. I wanted you to see it, Sou."

"If you really wanted the Meiji guys to execute me, I'll go with you. ", he replied.

"Aaargh!", she groaned, slapping his head softly. "It's so very near here! We could walk at the backyard and reach it in no time! And it's not really visited by people. It's just so scary at night."

"Oh yeah, right. You wanted to take me to scary place."

"Just listen!", she slapped his head one more time. "Most of the residents don't really go there because it's so dark late at night. But what they didn't know is, if they wait a little longer, the fireflies will come and make it such a beautiful scenery."

"…."

" I wanna take you there."

0-00-0-0-0-

That afternoon, the kitchen was unusually noisy. Most if the times, Kaoru was the one working at it (and it is the least visited part of the house, except for Yahiko and Sanosuke). Kaoru was always there, humming a tune to herself while preparing meals. That afternoon, surprisingly, was different. Two ladies worked, each with a ladle in hand.

"I cant believe Sano forgot the shrimp! How could I make tempura wit this?", Misao complained.

"Sincerely, Misao, I don't know why you're preparing like there's going to be a feast or something. What's the occasion?", Kaoru asked.

"Man! That Sanosuke wont eat any of these meals!", Misao growled, ignoring her question.

As the ladies moved around the kitchen busily, Sano and Yahiko eavesdropped behind the thin sliding door. The two have been curious since morning about Misao's sudden change of attitude towards cooking. The last time they pleaded her to cook lunch; they ended up hungry all day. She wasn't eager to even prepare tea for all of them. Today, she was so enthusiastic about food.

"Heh! Seems like you wont be eating today, chicken wuss!", Yahiko teased silently.

"Shut up!", Sano answered back. "When Misao serves your food, I'm going to take it for myself!"

"Did you ask Yahiko to go with him? I told him to buy shrimp, too. Looks like both of them will skip lunch.", Kaoru suddenly said.

"What the--?", Yahiko gasped.

"Ha! So much for you, midget!", Sano stuck out his tongue.

"Idiot!", Yahiko grinned. "That means no food for you too!"

"Ssshh!"

"You know Kaoru,", Misao said, "I wanted to prove to you that I can do what you asked me. You know, show Soujiro some hospitality."

"Aaah.", Kaoru said. "So that's why you're excited to cook today!"

Yahiko and Sanosuke stared at each other with naughty grins.

"I knew it! That boy is the cause of this lunch."

"Too bad we ain't eating nothin' today. But that boy will surely.."

"Surely be served as many plates as he wants! Damn!"

"Hey, Sano, what if we.."

Yahiko whispered something to him, and after he's finished… they exchange naughty grins again.

"You're one mean kid, Yahiko, and I like it!"


	7. To Where It Led Them

Nikki's Notes: Sorry if y'all getting a little bored. You know, the chapter that I'm speaking about will be posted soon! Keep ' em reviews coming and thanks to all the people for your support! ('',)

0-0-0-0-0-0-

Grandpa Okina was usually drinking his hot tea that sunny afternoon. The old man was used to the noises in the house (and probably contributed to it), but since that boy came in, the house was unusually so noisy that Okina saw ripples on his tea. Okina was itching to see what was going on but remained silent in the middle of the living room. There is still a problem, just like what Himura said.

Unfortunately that time of the day, Kenshin was either doing some errands or was on his everyday routine of doing the laundry. The rurouni was not by his side to share his good ideas that Okina was more than willing to hear since he was the one who brought the boy in the house in the first place. What Okina didn't know was that his one and only granddaughter was really the person who dragged that boy in the house and that she impresses him and the others with her hospitality.

"Neh, neh.", the old man sighed to himself. The noise was becoming too deafening, particularly in one room…

0-0-0-0-0-0-

At the other room across Grandpa Okina, Sanosuke and Yahiko stared evilly at their "victim" for the day. "Perhaps you should challenge him to a duel. You're so damn good in fights, right?", Yahiko whispered to the evil-glaring Sanosuke.

"Are you outta your mind, kid? I've seen this moron fight, and I'm tellin' ya, you have no clue what he'll do next!", Sano whispered back, not taking his evil glare from his 'victim'.

"I see.", Yahiko replied. "He might snatch your pea brain in a jiffy."

Still glaring at the smiling face of their companion, Sanosuke shoved his elbow lightly to Yahiko's chest. He then cleared his throat and changed his evil facial expression into a seemingly sweet and gentle one.

"So, Soujiro… eh, would you share your lunch with us? We promise to massage you everytime you want!", he offered with a wide grin. Beside him, Yahiko nodded repeatedly.

Soujiro popped an eye open and shook his head to their surprise. "Sorry, but Misao offered to massage me every afternoon, and I don't need to share my lunch for that."

Both stared at each other with mouths wide open in shock. "Misao offered to do WHAT!"

Soujiro nodded again with his usual grin. "She just told me this morning. She's such a nice girl, don't you think?"

"I cant damn believe it!", Sano whispered furiously. "What will Misao offer to do next? Rub him in the bathtub?"

Yahiko raised a finger to his mouth. "Keep quiet, I got a better idea."

He faced the ever-smiling Soujiro Seta again with a fake sweet expression. "What if, we help heal your wounds? We could apply medicine to them and change your bandages, you know."

Soujiro shook his head with a naughty look in his face. "These wounds? I'm afraid they're getting better now, and actually Misao had just changed the bandages."

Now Sanosuke and Yahiko were getting pissed off. Yahiko pounded the table repeatedly, his eyes blazing red, and prepared to lounge at Soujiro when Kenshin barged into the room with a small poster in his hands.

"What's that, Kenshin?", Sano and Yahiko asked in chorus, quickly changing their pissed-off expressions into curious smiles. Soujiro rolled his eyes.

Kenshin bit his lips hard and appeared to be swallowing laughter. "I'm sorry, Seta, but I really think the government made a nice job of this one!" he raised the poster with his hand to Soujiro's face.

"WANTED: SOUJIRO SETA. REWARD: 10,000 YEN ALIVE. 1,000,000 YEN DEAD."

The room burst out laughing (except of course for our poor cutie Tenken).

At the middle of the room, Okina was trying to not to be so angry about the ripples on his tea.

"Something tells me that killing wasn't so bad after all.", Soujiro whispered to himself angrily.

"So it's back to Tenken business, eh?", Sanosuke teased. Even the often-serious Himura was rolling on the floor.

All of the sudden, Kaoru pushed the sliding door to her side and entered the room. Misao was behind her wit ha tray of newly cooked food.

"You know, that poster gave me a good idea, Sou.", Kaoru said thoughtfully.

"Yeah.", Yahiko followed. "You should play dead and then we'll surrender you, then we'll have lotsa money!"

"….", Soujiro was fuming.

"Shut up, stupid.", Kaoru glared. "Sou, you should keep quiet and don't let that poster provoke you at all. If you just hush down, nobody will know you that you still exist and eventually they'll become tired of looking for you."

"Live like a ghost.", Himura added, finally back to his normal self.

"But what if they don't quit?", Sano asked.

"Why don't you guys be positive?", Misao wondered. "I cooked my delicacy today, so everyone grab some chopsticks! Except for you two, Sano and Yahiko."

Both made their complains and cries, but when Soujiro stood up, silence reigned in the room.

"Sorry. I'm not so hungry this afternoon."

"But—", Misao protested. "But Soujiro! I worked hard for this and I really prepared…"

But Soujiro had already left the room, and it was strange to see him without his usual energetic personality. Kenshin tore the poster with his hands softly, looking down. Maybe the boy was hurt by the blame that Meiji has dumped on his shoulders. He could sense that the spirit of Tenken is still alive in him, but now that he's open to various feeling unlike before, he needs more time to know what to do without the use of his sword.

Kenshin looked back up to the astonished faces of his companions, and eyed Misao the last. She looked pretty hurt.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_For some reason, I feel that I'm going to be Tenken again. Yes, the Tenken who grinned and killed people. The Tenken who hides his motives in a smile. And it's not because of the damn poster that Himura paraded. _

_Since I've been on my own, things were so different and I could not adjust to the new environment that is normal to others. I accepted the fact that I have to stand alone since this is my life, like what it should have been from the start, but how the hell could I possibly do it if the world is against me? _

_If you want to kill me, do it because I served the wrong man before._

_If you want me dead, wish it because I ended lives. _

_DO IT NOT BECAUSE I WAS BLAMED FOR THE THINGS THAT I DID NOT EVEN THINK OF!_

_Probably if I'm dealing with this kind of shit on my own, I would collect the heads of those Meiji officials and decorate my clothes with their blood. But now that I am with people that treat me right and risked themselves just so they could keep me, I cant just do anything that I want. What if I depend too much on them that I forgot who I am once more?_

_Meiji is being too unfair to me. Provoking the Tenken isn't good at all. _

"Let's talk."

As his angry thought shattered in his head, he turned to see her again. Her figure was illuminated by candlelight since darkness from the night sky devoured the room. She was at her usual stance, arms crossed, legs spread wide open. Soujiro looked blankly at the worried face of Misao.

"I can see that you're so uneasy here because you planned to start a new life by yourself. But you cant do it now, you know Meiji is searching the tiniest corners for you.", she told him as if she was reading his mind. "You're a strong person, Seta. You wont crumble so easily."

He didn't mind answering. He was not sure what to say.

"Don't be so angry because that's what they wanted you to feel. If you're angry, you do things before you even think of them, and eventually it will lead you to do a real crime. And if you do that, you just gave Meiji a reason to celebrate your death."

She sat beside him now, hitting the wooden floor with her feet, and then whispering to him as if she was telling him a dirty secret.

"Tenken is still strong without the sword."

That made his heart flutter in hope. Her words echoed within him like a bell and perked up his low spirit. A smile was etched across his face, making her feel triumphant.

"I like that.", he whispered back, nodding his head repeatedly.

"Of course you do. How's your leg?", she asked, concerned.

Soujiro grabbed his bandaged leg and squeezed it lightly. "The pain's barely felt. I think I can use it now."

"That's amazing. That's how a warrior should recover!", she winked.

_Yeah, of course! I used to carry hundreds of rice sacks everyday. These legs are tough, baby._ "Part of killer instincts.", he joked.

She nodded in agreement, but pouted in the process. "You know, I'm not so happy about what happened this lunch. The food, the preparation and all.. and someone just didnt eat."

Soujiro chuckled lightly. _I appreciate the little things you do for me. Don't be so sad, baby. _He went in front of her slowly and bowed to her. "I promise to do anything you ask as a punishment."

She grinned to herself, flattered. Misao felt like a queen with Soujiro bowing before her as a slave. Soujiro is a slave. Her slave.

He's the mighty Tenken. A feared assassin. His leg is okay. His spirit is high.

Time to duel.


	8. Tickle Me Red

One foggy morning at the river was enough to make him feel so mysterious. Why did she want this? And the deeper question—why did he accept? The thin but bothering fog surrounded the two of them like carnivores circling their prey. Both of their feet were soaked in the water and they stared at each other, standing face to face in the river, with him clutching the handle of his weapon.

Meanwhile as he had his own thoughts she stood there confidently, playing with her daggers with a hand. She stared at him cockily and he returned with a smile that tells her, "I'm going to get you." Her long braided pony tail moved side to side as she swayed repeatedly, waiting for the right time to strike.

"….my leg is still injured.", he broke the silence.

"It's too late to turn back now.", she smiled. "Face me!"

He grinned cockily and tapped his injured leg repeatedly, causing the water to splash. "I didn't say I'm going to quit. I'm saying that – you will have to see the slower version of my shukuchi!"

He swiftly sprinted to the quickest pace he can ever do with his injured leg, not minding the sudden, sharp pain that almost stopped him from moving. He has not done this since his feud with Battousai, and it felt good to do it again. Water sprayed on her unscarred legs as he continued to move faster than the speed of light. She stood still, amazed by his unbelievable sudden change of speed.

A few seconds later, her legs were totally wet, beads of water rolling down to her knees. He stopped to take one innocent look at her slim lower extremities.

She smiled at him, daggers in hand, "You're impressive."

He breathed in and out, catching more air. He smiled at her comment and winked an eye. He wasn't sure if she thinks that it's her turn to attack. What he really wanted to know is, if she knew that she made such great scenery to his eyes.

He sprung again to his feet, only this time he intentionally lowered his pace to watch the water hit her body and soak her clothes. He was becoming more and more concentrated in making her soaking wet that he did not even see one of her daggers tear a slit in his pants, revealing the side of his thigh and a little part of his underwear. He paused for the second time and eyed his uncovered flesh in disbelief.

"Are you becoming exhausted? You were too damn slow that I can actually see you.", she wondered cockily. She looked at the damage she did to him with pride, and before she knew it, she was staring at his smooth thigh with a little peaking white cloth that seemed to be his underwear.

She was too busy to realize that he was actually doing the same thing. Ogling, to be exact. He was obviously happy to see her clothes hugging her body and exposed her curves. It was again another good thing that Shukuchi had benefited him. The river was really a magical place, like what she had said. _With a view like this, _he thought, _ I wont be needing the fireflies. _

However, he had a hard time holding his pants together. One more sudden move from him and it will fall down. _If I do Shukuchi, it would rip and expose something to this girl. _But he cleared the thought anyway, confident that he will win over her. Suddenly, she dodged all the daggers in her hand which made him dunk from surprise.

Rip.

Both gasped from shock from the sound. He wished that he was dreaming to hear such a thing. Quickly, he looked at himself and almost cried at the sight of his pants falling down to his knees. But, quick like he always was, he grabbed it and held it up, leaving nothing for her to see.

"Maybe we should do this another day.", he called out, admitting defeat.

She looked at him strangely, as if there were horns growing on his head. To him, she looked disappointed that they have to settle this some other day. But what she really felt is discontent. _I cant believe you lost because of your pants!_

Shrugging the thought off, she walked up to him with a grin that seemed to tell him that she's looking forward to the next duel they would have. She crossed her arms and winked an eye.

_I didn't know that my curves would cause you to slow down, you naughty little Tenken. _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

About nine in the morning, Misao's house was strangely different. Normally, it would be noisy and rowdy as ever. That very morning, the house was quite empty and boring. Some neighbors thought that the residents of the house were still having sweet dreams in their beds. But in reality, the beds were empty, and at the living room… three close friends were whispering in circles.

"Did you see what I just saw a while ago?", Yahiko whispered furiously. "Misao came home dripping wet and Soujiro was holding his pants up!"

Sanosuke scratched his head hard. "Where could they have been?"

Kenshin did the same, except that he was thinking. "Soujiro is wanted and he couldn't go any further… they must've been at the river nearby."

"Probably. What could they have been doing there…?", Kaoru wondered uneasily.

For some reasons, the three stared at each other quietly.

"I wouldn't want to think the obvious.", Sanosuke grinned.

"Sano!", Kaoru glared.

"Yeah!", Yahiko followed. "What makes you think you have a brain?"

"Guys! Don't be like that!", Kenshin protested. He sighed before continuing, "Look. Maybe they were taking a walk by the river and then Misao misses a step, which explains why she is wet! And then she happened to grab Soujiro so suddenly by the pants, which explains why it's torn by the side!"

"That has to be it!", Sano nodded his head in content.

Suddenly Kaoru started hitting her head. "It's my fault!"

"What?"

"I told Misao that she should be taking care of Soujiro! She must've taken it too seriously…"

Yahiko clenched his fist. "The best thing to do is to find out."

All agreed. Then there was noise from the other room….

"Hey, Sou-chan! I'm going out somewhere to buy you new clothes!"

"Okay, thanks so much!"

Sano cleared his ears and strangled Yahiko repeatedly. "Did you hear that? DID YOU HEAR THAT? She called him Sou-chan!"

Kenshin rubbed his temples and gave an irritated look. "Now I'm getting suspicious!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After thirty long minutes, Kaoru, Sanosuke, Yahiko and Kenshin, who are now known as the Detective Squad, were cleaning the living room and pressed their ears from time to time to hear what the Tenken was doing inside his room. Luckily, he was just humming a weird tune to himself. A few more minutes later, Misao arrived.

"I hope you like these!" were her welcome line, as what the Detective Squad had heard.

There were shuffling of bags and something that sounds like clothing for a while. The Squad remained attentive.

"Wow…", Soujiro gasped.

"Would you want me to go so you can put it on?", Misao asked.

Again, they pressed their ears harder.

"No. Stay there, I don't mind."

The Squad exchanged stares.

There was shuffling again. Kenshin was thinking about Soujiro taking off his pants. Kaoru was thinking about Misao looking at him. Yahiko and Sano were thinking of tempura.

"Oh my! I cant believe it's that long, Sou.", Misao gasped.

Kaoru tightened her grip at the broomstick. "What's long?", she asked furiously. The three men widened their eyes and shrugged their shoulders.

"No, it isn't. Take a closer look."

Kaoru was sweating.

"Oh yeah. You look so goooood, Soujiro."

"That's it, I cant tolerate this!", Kaoru screamed. She pushed the sliding door to her side, making the rest of the Detective Squad drop to the floor of Misao's room. Kaoru heard Kenshin and the others gaps, but she remained her yes shut tight. Eventually, she opened them and looked at the well- dressed Soujiro… all in RED.

His pants were red as well as his top, and he got rid of his collared shirt too, exposing his chest. He looked hot… and Misao loved it.

"What do you think, Kaoru? Does he look nice?", Misao asked, blushing.

Kaoru remained in surprise. "It's good, Misao…", Kenshin answered for her. Sano and Yahiko exchanged naughty stares ant giggled.

"Actually, I thought at first that the pants were a bit long, but I think it's just okay.", Misao said. Soujiro stared at himself from head to toe. He wondered how he switched from oh-so-innocent blue to loud-dresser red_. But it's_ _definitely better than to walk around with a slit on your pants! _He justified.

"Isnt red so… provocative,", Kaoru finally spoke.

"What?", Misao asked, wondering if she heard her right.

"I mean—it's nonetheless good! Though it's a little loud."

Soujiro took a second look at himself. _I look like Yumi…!_ He turned to Misao, who was smiling confidently at the clothes she bought for him. He sighed. _You guys can call me The Devil. _

"Hey, Seta!", Sano called. "You remind me of a dancer I once saw in a bar." His friends giggled at the thought.

Y_eah, right. Whether I'm with the Juppon Gatana or not, I'm still a dancer! _Soujiro sighed. _Oh no. Don't tell me you want me to dance. _

Soujiro looked at Misao, who had the biggest grin EVER.

"DANCE, SOUJIRO, DANCE!"

From the look of it, it seems he had no choice.


	9. Tease Me

Nikki's Notes: Thanks so much for the reviews! I just wanted to tell y'all that this chapter is just plain SouMi (ALONE!) Yay!

Well, some are asking if I'm a Hentai, well, not that much. I just love Sou and Misao being together! (giggles) I know Soujiro and Misao's characters are a little OOC, but in this story Misao provokes Soujiro into letting his emotions out because she was pretty interested in him. Sou likes her too so he does what she wanted him to do. Hope nobody would flame about this ;)The next following chapters may have lime on it. You've been warned! Hope you enjoy this!

0-0-0-0-0-0-

He wasn't open to any emotions. Not until Meiji has framed him and he ended up in the hands of the most unlikely savior. As he sat on the grassy riverside, he thought how great the things he missed were. Eighteen years of existence were already too long for a poor creature like him to miss the feeling of joy, or pain, if that is what it is. Too many emotions had been concealed inside. It would be insanity to keep them forever. This time, luckily, is a great opportunity. He turned his head sideward to catch a glimpse of her ever-bubbly face. She had calmed down a bit from a while ago but she was still happy as ever. Somehow her honest smile made him envious that she had been doing it without lying to herself. Exactly, why does she smile like this?

Was it the calming presence of the river?

Was it excitement from seeing the fireflies?

Or was it just a feeling of fresh fun that they had always shared since he came to her life?

He was so busy thinking of her smile that he didn't notice her face him. "Hey…", she whispered with a happy face. "You okay?"

That night had been different from any other moments that they have shared together. Though they were always happy, that night they were seriously silent, as if they had ran out of words. The time that they have been there, waiting for the fireflies wasn't that long but he felt that he was waiting for her to speak for something that feels like eternity.

As if sensitive of his feelings, she moved closer to his lap.

His heart skipped a beat. Every time that she came close, it was usual for it to behave that way. But he didn't understand. Was it because he didn't want her near? Or did he want her closer? He scratched his head as he finally realized what kind of game they were playing: an exploration of unknown feelings. At least for him.

"Tell me if you're getting bored. Damn fireflies. They always come around late when I want to see them the most.", she groaned in a whisper. He smiled to himself and looked into her eyes.

"I'm not searching for fireflies but I feel exactly the same way."

Her grumpy facial expression turned curious, a face that of a wondering child. "You do--?"

"Just when I wanted to know what lies beneath me, it wont show."

She turned her head into the river. Grabbing her long braided ponytail, she wondered out loud, "I'm not surprised by that. But I do want to know you better."

He sighed at her words. Sadly, he averted his gaze to the moist grassy ground. "I would really want that."

The water was still for a moment. To him, it seemed that the world has stopped. Even her face was frozen. The only thing that kept running was the thought in his head. What he really wanted to say was, _I want you to know me, but I still have to find myself before I can show you. And if we explore it together then…._

"Someone once told me,", she continued. " that the things that we spend our lives looking for are just right before our eyes."

Silence reigned over them. Solemnity surrounded all over.

"You cant see the fireflies, but in reality they are there. All you need is to seek the light coming from them, and that's when you're convinced that they are truly there before your eyes for you to appreciate."

He smiled at her now. What she said was rather deep. He could sense a meaningful thought from her quote, but he wasn't really sure what it is, and if it is for him. At first he was afraid to ask, but it was now or never. He collected more confidence before he finally asked her, "What are you trying to tell me?"

"I'm saying that what you are looking for in you is right there, long before you even planned of searching for it.", she poked at his chest lightly. "You need to let it shine out for you to see and for me to see it, too."

Her words struck him like a spear. Never had he heard her speak such thoughtful quotes. He felt gladness, knowing that her witty remarks are right for him. What she was saying was pure truth because it made sense to him. Once, a person told him that not everything he believes is right. But it seems that every time she speaks, she could lift the weight of the world in his shoulders.

"Look, here they are.", she called out softly. He saw the dark, cold surroundings become bright and cheery. The fireflies were like city lights glistening at his every turn. _This river truly is a magical place. _

"Take a look at that.", she said, pointing to the shrub beside him. He turned and saw a couple of fireflies by the tall grass inches beside his lap. They look lovely to him, like two lovers meeting in the middle of the night.

"A while ago, you never thought they were there. You notice them now, do you?", she smiled.

"They must've heard what you said.", he kidded.

"No. they must've wanted you to do what I said."

He faced her with a serious look. Tonight, it seems that she wants him to let out every single concealed emotion that he had kept within. Did she want him to cry his heart out? Did she want him to burst out angry? Did she simply want him to be himself while she—

came extremely close and rested her head on his shoulder?

"No one ever did this to you, Sou.", she said, closing her eyes. He sat firmly, obviously uncomfortable. But he dared not to push her away, not because she might get mad, but because he wanted her to do more.

Now, she reached to his chest with a hand and caressed it with her palm. His heart skipped a million beats.

"As far as I know, the last time you cannot hide your emotions any longer was when we were having our friendly duel right there.", she pointed at the body of water before them. He knew she was speaking the truth.

Her thighs made him hold his breath. When water spilled all over her, she caused him to slow down. He wanted to do it one more time, to make her totally wet as if she dove on the sea, but she postponed the duel by tearing his pants. Now, when she was staring at his thigh that time around, did she actually feel the same way? Did she want more? Is that the reason why she gave him a rather discontented look than a triumphant one from winning?

She released soft breathes at his neck, causing him to hiss slightly. She played with his earlobe and gently whispered, "I'm unarmed. Take me on."

With a single arm, he pinned her to the ground. He effortlessly won over her, her hands lying on the ground wide spread. She bended her legs closer to him. Their eyes met for something that seemed like eternity before he said with a naughty, devilish grin, "You wanted this."

Right after he spoke, he pressed his lips onto hers, making her gasp for more air due to the pressure. He pressed harder, never thinking of pulling back. His hands pinned her more tightly to the ground as he enjoyed every bit of their contact. As long as their lips locked their tongues battled and wrestled inside. She placed a hand on his head and ran down her hair. For a long minute, they continued to do this. After that, he released his firm kiss and placed his two loving eyes on her.

Her lips felt hot from his kiss. She could still taste his sweetness in her mouth. Somehow, she was frustrated that he stopped too early but when she saw a pair of loving crystal eyes looking at her form above, she was rather contented.

He began losing his grip onto her hands. She could move as she wished but she preferred to stay pinned. Is she waiting for more?

"When I'm ready to give you all… will it still feel that good…?", she asked.

With an innocent smile he tucked her bangs beneath her ear. They remained on the ground with him hovering above her like an angel watching over a child.

"It will be better."


	10. Lost Proof Of Innocence

A sunny morning in the streets of Aoiya gave Kaoru a light feeling. Random thoughts occupied her head as she and Kenshin walked side by side, looking for tea that they may serve that late afternoon. Above all the people back home, she knew she was the closest person to Misao because of the fact that they are both women. The girl was a couple of times younger than her age but they share the same insights most of the time. Therefore she felt responsible for her. Now that seta came, he just made her job harder.

"Is something on your mind? you've been thinking of something since morning.", Kenshin said, noticing her sudden silence.

Kaoru wondered to herself what she was thinking about anyway. She knew it was her responsibility as Misao's guide, but what is the real point? Was it her sudden weird actions? Or just the fact that she's hanging out with a boy her age? She sighed to herself.

_You know I don't hide anything from you, Kenshin, well, except for my feelings. _She smiled at the thought. _Here goes. _

"I was worried about Misao.", she began. Kenshin scratched his head.

"You know, playing detective was just for fun. Are you saying that you're serious about it?", Kenshin wondered.

Kaoru focused on the ground. She was pretty shy of what he might think. "You see, we're both girls, and being a guy that I barely know makes me feel uncomfortable. But Misao doesn't seem to mind that kind of feeling.", she paused, looking at the stupid face of her companion.

"You mean—you're feeling uncomfortable now?", he asked in a whisper.

"No, no!", she waved her hands in the air repeatedly. "I've known you long enough not to be shy around you. Don't you ever notice that?" _Lies. Every time you come near me, I want the ground to swallow me in excitement. _

"Okay.", he grinned. "So, as you were saying…"

"Didn't you know? They were by the river last night. Alone by themselves.", she said, grateful that they have changed the topic.

Kenshin rubbed his chin and tried to remember.

"Being alone with a boy you only knew for two days is quite uneasy. And not to mention—inappropriate.", she nodded.

Kenshin hesitantly shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

Kaoru clenched her fist "Oh, I'm actually forgetting you know nothing of these things!" She sighed and continued, "Misao isn't mature enough to control or even protect herself."

Now, as if understanding her situation, Kenshin nodded his head. Kaoru's problem is quite interesting. He wanted to help her, but he thought, Kaoru tends to worry too much. "It's about time she prepares for being a mature woman. Let her be."

Kaoru arched an eyebrow. "What I wanted to tell you is, if you want to guide or tell her the right thing, you may, but don't strangle her in the process.", Kenshin explained further.

"Yeah… maybe I'm becoming a bit overprotective.", Kaoru thought out loud. Somehow, sudden loud sounds before them caused the two of them to stop and take a look.

Before them was an inn that was raided, partly destroyed. Lots of townspeople hovered above something, or someone on the ground. Noise filled the whole area while the people tried to peek. Kenshin moved his way into the crowd, asking for information. Meanwhile, Kaoru simply watched.

Kenshin tapped a tall, bald guy by the shoulder. "What happened, sir?", he asked.

The bald guy shook his head in sadness. "The Meiji police came and shot the guy in the inn."

"For no reason at all?", Kenshin asked again.

"I don't really know. But I heard that the man helped a certain criminal that they have been looking for lately. I think the criminal stayed in his inn.", the bald man replied.

_That sounds familiar. _Kaoru thought. They both exchanged glances.

Suddenly at the corner of her eye, a dead body was lifted from the middle of the crowd. Kenshin looked up in shock.

"That guy… he's the innkeeper!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I remember him clearly. His face, his features… he even scolded me the night I stayed there! He said I was noisy and I'm a disturbance. I cant believe this…".

The room was hot. Everyone was worried. Tea was served at the small table at the centre but nobody had touched it since they had their conversation. All ears listened to Soujiro as he spoke, a look of sadness in his face. To Misao's point of view, he looked rather scared.

"That man was so angry at Soujiro!", Yahiko protested. "How could Meiji kill someone who waned to help them?"

"Kenshin, didn't the tall guy said that Meiji believed that he helped Soujiro? Maybe it was a mistake that they didn't want to tolerate.", Kaoru suggested.

Soujiro sat frozen. Misao sat across him, watching him and kept silent for the entire conversation. She wanted to reach out and tell him not to worry, but it wouldn't change the situation. She wanted ot ease the tension in his face, but would it make him feel better?

"No. Meiji knows it's no mistake.", Kenshin said sternly.

"Then what did they thought it was?", Sano asked.

Kenshin stood up from his position, eyeing his companions. Soujiro remained rooted to the floor. "The man was probably spreading the news that Soujiro stayed in his inn. That would open the eyes of the people that Soujiro was in his inn when the crime was said to be committed."

"…. You're so right.", Sano nodded.

"Are you saying that they will wipe out any evidence that may prove Soujiro's innocence?", Yahiko asked in anger.

"Exactly. We've lost our only proof."

Misao tried hard to hide her angry feelings about the things she heard. _Did I help Soujiro live only to know that it's all in vain..? _She wanted to avoid asking herself that question since he came. But suddenly, as she recalled what happened last night, she knew she has to lei this out. She wanted Soujiro to let his feelings out. And, she thought, that if she would do the same thing, it would set things right.

"Soujiro,", Kenshin called. "I know things just got scarier and harder to solve. But it wouldn't change what you must do. You know you are innocent, so calm down and hush.".

Yahiko stared at the heavy rain pouring outside. "It's weird. A while ago it was bright and sunny. It looks so gloomy and cold now."

"Hey, Yahiko. Let's sleep in the dojo. The rain's barely heard there.", Sano said. Yahiko followed.

"Always remember what Kenshin said, okay? Let's pray that everything will be alright.", Kaoru said and left the room. Kenshin soon followed her, leaving Soujiro and Misao alone again.

All of a sudden, she stood up. "You stay here."

"Where will you go?", Soujiro asked softly.

".. Meiji had destroyed the only evidence that could prove you innocent. Am I supposed to sit here and watch?", she walked past the door and prepared to leave.

"Misao, remember the best way to end this. I don't want you getting into trouble because of me."

His voice was soft, pleasant to her ears as the heavy rain annoyed her. For about a minute, she stood there thinking about getting back inside as what he wanted. She turned around and watch his lips move.

"I don't want you to leave me here."

Her inner self was becoming calmer and calmer as her feet led her back inside the room. He smiled upon seeing her change her mind. He walked past her and closed the sliding door, blocking the cold air to enter. She looked around and found herself once again with him, all the windows closed and only her soft breathes echoed within the place.

"How long will you be hiding? Those men are after you and they will kill you! They will stalk you every where you go and would not give you a chance to explain yourself.", she explained furiously in a whisper. To her surprise, his face remained calm and cheery, as if nothing had happened.

"You said yourself that they will follow me wherever I go, neh? Tell me honestly, Misao- chan, do you think it's right if I stay here?"

Misao stood frozen. She began to speak. "Y-yes. But it doesn't mean that I'm not going to do anything. Sou-chan… I care."

"And I care more about you!"

She gasped from surprise. Her eyes seemed to ask him, _is that true? _As if he knew what her eyes meant, he gave a simple nod.

He came closer to her and tucked her bangs beneath her ear. He caressed her face and she closed her eyes, feeling safe. He raised her face by her chin and gently whispered to her, "… if you'll leave, we'll do it together."

With his arms, he drew her closer with a quick, tight embrace. She buried her head on his chest and smiled to herself when she heard his skipping heart beat. "We will.. we will…", she giggled.

"I love you."

Misao threw her head back and stared at him, completely surprised. "What did you say?", she stammered.

"I said nothing, you daydreaming witch.", he stuck his tongue out in denial. At the moment, he wanted to know how she would react to his true feelings.

Slowly, she returned her head back to his chest and poked at it lightly. "You liar.", she giggled. "Maybe I was daydreaming… but I'm not a witch."

He smiled at her face, seeing that she was feeling safe in his arms as he cuddled her close. He brought up a hand to play with her braided ponytail to and fro. He bit her earlobe and nibbled it while she shook her head playfully from the ticklish feeling.

Then he whispered to her ear so softly, " I really do."

0-0-0-0-0-

Hope you liked that! Here are the answers to the reviews! (If there is anyone not included, I'm really sorry. I must've posted this before you reviewed.. Obviously.) :

Charming Woman: Actually the first name that I though for Ch 8 was 'Angels By The River'. It's kinda long, though. Your suggestions are nice.

Anonymous Freak: Yeah, I should've made it longer! Don't worry; they're going to have a love scene.

Emerald Genie: Thanks so much. Thank you, thank you, and thank you.

Anithene: You're happy! Me too, I actually had goose bumps while writing this.

Lady Luna: Not as cute as Sou- chan.

Cathy Mark:  I don't know what degree of lime will be posted, but I'll try not to be so naughty. (unless Soujiro wants to)

Some Slut:  I know wont allow lemon. Anyways, do you have Lemon fics? Send them to me so I'll have a clue on how to wrote them (though I still don't know if I'll do) Baka: bigger grin…. X)

KRN-Chan:  it's ok, go ahead and send them! I just hope it'll be Sou and Mi. you, reviewers!


	11. Traditional

Nikki's Notes: Guess what? I'm still alive! Sorry for the delay…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Later that night, the branches kept swaying from the cool breeze that also sent shivers down Misao Makimachi's back. She stared lazily at the window, watching the radiance of the moonlight on the small fish pond. Crickets were heard at every corner and almost echoed into the walls of her room from the deafening silence. Everybody else was asleep fast on their beds. She couldn't close her eyes for some unknown reasons. As she was staring at the window, she tried to discover the reasons little by little, and found out that one of them is the uneasy thought of the Meiji police capturing the person who owns her passionate affections. She pictured Soujiro Seta in the hands of the Meiji, agonizing in pain… but she asked herself.. is it better to think of him killing the police for his own sake?

Misao sighed. _If only I found you a long time ago then we'd be resting together in bliss…._ Somehow, she still hopes that it will happen everytime she remembered his words. _"If you'll leave, we'll do it together."_

Breaking the silence was the sudden sliding of her door. Misao turned her head to see the disturbance and easily spotted his soft, seductive smiling lips.

"I thought everyone else was asleep!", she whispered in joy. Soujiro entered briefly and she kissed his face cheekily. He used his feet to slide the door shut and found himself alone with her once more.

"Were you afraid?", he asked after her loving manifestations. It took her a second before she shook her head. _I'm not afraid of the dark… I'm afraid of losing you. _

"You're lying.", his smile grew wider, inviting her to kiss him again.

"I admit I was worried about—you.", she nodded her head.

"You've been worried since morning, girl! Here let me give you something. It's not much but I hope you like it.", he said and retrieved something from his chest. He raised a cherry blossom to her face and she almost cried out in joy. With her soft hands, she took it and caressed the petals over and over.

"That's the first cherry blossom to bloom this month. It will be snowing soon, do you feel it?", he stroked her cascaded hair behind her back.

Misao grabbed his hand from her hair and felt his fingers with her own. He smiled at her sweetly and lovingly.

Just when she regained her breath, he started to take it away once more when he slipped his hands at the back of her waist and started to take off her night gown. His hands were as light as feather, almost touching her bare skin under the thin clothing of silk. Before she knew it, the dress was slipping off of her body, the straps falling from her fragile shoulders. He made a smile, letting her know how beautiful she was.

But no matter how much she likes to enjoy the sensual feeling, she pulled the straps of her dress back to where they were. "No.", her voice was stern and strict. He muffled his apologies as the smile slowly faded from his lips.

"Soujiro…",she said softly now, reaching a hand to the side of his face. "Let's not be TOO intimate." His face lit up with curiosity. "Not until we're married."

In excitement, he hurriedly stood up and returned the smile on his face, only this time it was reaching his ears. 'Then let's get married! Tomorrow we'll leave this place and find a priest. We will have a home of our own.", he said with so much enthusiasm that he barely kept his voice down. Misao raised a finger to his mouth.

"Please don't forget. You are not allowed to go about. They will kill you out there!", she warned. "It would be unwise if we leave Kenshin and the others. If we move on our own, where will we stay? How should we feed ourselves?"

Soujiro stared at the floor blankly, thinking of a good idea. Misao was right but he is not to change the idea of getting married. "I'm an expert when it comes to disguising. Leave that problem to me. I know that there is a forest near by towards the east. I could hunt for us!", he paused. "…. And in a forest, there is always a hidden temple amongst the woods. Believe me… I've been there."

Though she was yet to be convinced, she nodded her head repeatedly. "So you're saying that the temple will be our new home. In the woods…we will stay."

He nodded excitedly, but this time kept his voice in a hush. "Yes. Only the two of us. And if we ever choose to have another with us… we will still be safe there. All of us."

"Soujiro…", she drew nearer and held his hands tightly as he sat infront of her. She held their clasped hands to her face and melted him with teary, hopeful eyes.

"Misao.", he whispered. "I will marry you."

She let go of their bound hands and curled her own around his neck. The tears flowed down to her cheeks, staining the collar of his shirt as she buried her head at the side of his neck.

Soujiro raised a hand to secure her head, almost pushing it nearer to him. "And.. .when you're ready… we will start a family. We will… make a child of our own."

Soft giggles came out from her mouth. "My love… I don't want our child to be lonely."

Cheekily, he nuzzled into her silky hair, enjoying the fragrance. "Then let's make as many as you want."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rain greeted the grounds in the morning the night after Soujiro's proposal to his love. Under the thin roof, they all gathered for an announcement. Some waited impatiently, but deep inside, they all knew that they were excited and worried at the same time. All they could do is wait for a surprise that they will either be glad of or simply disagree.

With a smile, Misao started the conversation. "I want all of you to know, you are all special and dear to me. However, I have made a decision which you may or may not oppose." , she paused, catching her breath. "I am marrying Seta Soujiro today."

There were nothing else heard except from gasps and droplets of rain hitting the roof. Sanosuke and Yahiko had their mouths dry and open. Kenshin was in the state of disbelief. At he corner of Misao's eye, she knew that Kaoru had the strongest, most obvious reaction ever was.

"We both decided to move on from this house, which means… that we will separate from now on. However we will still be here in Aioya. We will be taking shelter in a hidden temple in the forest towards the east. My friends, your suggestions are very important to me. Soujiro and I will gladly welcome any reactions from you."

Others were still in the state of shock. Kenshin was the first to speak up. "Misao, I trust that Soujiro can take care of you. I wish you two the best of luck."

It was clear in Misao's eyes that she was not expecting this reaction from Kenshin himself. However, tears formed in her eyes as one by one, her friends started to bow to her and Soujiro in agreement. "I will miss you…all of you!", she cried. She has not even left the house but she was beginning to feel the pain of missing her friends.

Great happiness overflowed Soujiro's heart. The feeling of frustration no longer has a place in him. When he first saw her cheery face, he though he felt the most wonderful thing ever was. But now, at the sight of her friends, which he too had learned to love in a short while, he knew there is so much more to explore. He rose to his feet and came towards Kenshin, and gently laid his hand on his shoulder. "All of these things.. they're impossible without you." He bowed to him in great gratitude.

Kenshin's lip curled into a smile. Kaoru was crying tears of joy.

"How dare you forget about me, Makimachi!", an old man hollered form the roof, destroying the drama.

"Okina…?", Misao wiped a tear with the back of her hand.

"Okina! What are you doing up there?", Soujiro asked. The old man came down drenched and crossed his arms. "Do you not see me as a family member?"

"Grandpa.", Misao explained. "Soujiro wanted to tell you this thing but you almost dismissed the topic." Okina rubbed his temples. "Better tell me now!"

Smiling but his heart racing deep inside, Soujiro bowed infront of the old man. "I humbly ask for your granddaughter's hand in marriage."

With his left hand, Okina raised the boy's face by his cheek and slapped him across the face. Misoa gasped in shock as Soujiro's face turned pink,

Suddenly, a look of joy crossed Okina's face. "Why yes, my boy! I've been waiting for this moment! Actually I was expecting Himura to do this but he was too numb for my Misao.", he shouted in joy, waving his hands in the air.

"What…?", Kenshin stammered. Kaoru clenched her fist.

"Oh Grandpa!", Misao cried in joy, leaping forward to her grandfather. In his tight embrace she slipped out a hand and reached her eyelid, wiping a tiny tear. "You're such an old weirdo…"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Misao held the round corner of the hat on her head. "So how are we going to reach the forest in this rain?", she asked out loud. She looked around and sighed thankfully, seeing not anybody, not even the officers, to take a wall in the heavy pouring. "How are we going to reach the forest?", she repeated her question.

Soujiro secured the bags of clothing on his shoulder. "That's easy. Hold on to me tightly."

"What?", Misao wondered, but clanged to his waist anyways.

"Never let go.", he turned his head down to her and smiled. Then everything around her began to change. The cold air became cooler and her vision turned into a blur. _I know this… shukuchi in the rain. _

In no time, they reached the green forest and found peace at the sight of trees. No people, no officers, just the two of them. As they searched the temple, they found a monk, who happily married them to their new found home. And there they stayed for their first night, and celebrated their love freely as husband and wife.


End file.
